Am I That Cute?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Anju believes Maki is cute despite her being tsundere. However, what if Maki takes it too far and lashes out at the A-Rise member? Will they make up?


**Am I That Cute?**

 **Pairing: Anju x Maki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Now, for this one, I noticed something here as well. I looked in Dynasty Reader the other day and it seems that Anju is added to Maki's harem. Now, I think that some of you might have wrote a one-shot about these two in your little one-shot collection series. But I have to admit, I was really surprised when I found that. So, I'm going to give this one a shot and see where this goes. Enjoy! ;)**

Maki is walking home from school one afternoon after a long hard day of dance practice when she stops at a crosswalk. She had worked hard on her dance moves, directed by Eli and thought she had it perfect. Though, she could use some improvements, like moving a bit more quickly on her dancing and keeping up with the beat. Sighing softly, she whips out her phone to see if she has any text messages from her two best friends, Rin and Hanayo. So far, none. She starts to put her phone back when she turns her head to notice a cute girl with auburn hair and wearing the UTX uniform. Maki's eyes widen as she knows who that girl is.

"Walking home, I see?" Anju Yuuki says with her usual sweet voice like music to anyone's ears.

"U-um . . . yes!" Maki says. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could come over to your place," Anju says. "To see what your home is like."

Maki blushes as she frowns. "Wait, are you doing this just to stalk me?"

"Not at all," Anju replies. "Like I said I want to get to know you more."

"Wh-where is the rest of A-Rise? Aren't you with them?" Maki asks.

"Unfortunately, they have somewhere to go," Anju says sadly. "So, I'm left to walk by myself until I found you."

Maki blushes again as she turns away to hide it. _S-so one of the A-Rise members just asked me out of the blue to come over to my house?_ she thinks to herself. _Where is she getting at? What does she want from me?_

"So, is that okay?" Anju asks. "Can I come to your house?"

It took about a minute for Maki to respond. "U-um . . . sure. Yeah, let's just go."

Anju giggles. "You're so cute, Maki-chan~!"

Maki flinches at the gentle girl's compliment and just stomps off. "Can we just go?"

The auburn girl nods as she follows Maki to her home and both of them step inside. Anju's eyes widen in excitement at the atmosphere of the building.

"Uwwaaaaa~!" Anju squeals as she spins around the room under the huge chandelier. "This place is amazing! You have a very nice home, Maki-chan!"

"Th-thanks," Maki replies as she blushes again. "U-um, follow me. We can sit in the living room and I'll go make some tea."

"Sure thing!" Anju says.

She follows the redhead to the living room and lets her sit on the couch and Maki goes to the kitchen to boil some water on the kettle. While doing that, she thinks about Anju and how she had asked Maki out of the blue to come over. _Why in the world would an A-Rise member want to come over to my house? I mean, it's great, it's just that . . . it was so sudden. And why the heck is my heart beating so fast?_ She can definitely feel her chest pumping while getting the tea cups and the tray. _C-calm down, Maki. You just invited Anju-san, an A-Rise member, to your own home. It's not that bad at all. You just have to get used to it._ After about 10 minutes, the tea is done and she pours them into the little two tea cups. From there, she puts them on the tray and walks over to the living room where Anju is sitting quietly on the couch while twirling her hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Maki says as she sits down on the chair across from her.

"Oh, no worries," Anju says. "I was just admiring your cute living room."

"I-it's not that cute," Maki mutters as she hands the auburn girl her tea. "Here."

"Thank you," Anju takes a sip with her eyes closed and smiles at the taste. "Mm! What kind of tea is this?"

"Cinnamon," Maki answers.

"Well, I have to say, it tastes delicious," Anju says as she stands up and comes over to the chair next to Maki.

"W-wasn't it alright where you were?" Maki asks.

"It's fine," Anju says as she sips on her tea again. "Besides, can't I sit next to a cute girl like you?"

"I-I'm not that cute," Maki mutters as she blushes again. _She called me cute again!_ she thinks to herself. _Wh-why does she think I'm cute!?_ She suddenly feels a hand take hers and gently pull her towards the couch and the two sit together with Maki blushing furiously. _Wh-what is she thinking!? What's she planning to do!?_ _Anju-san is just . . . crazy!_

"Maki-chan?" Anju says gently.

"Y-yes?" Maki turns to the auburn girl while still having a blush on her face.

"Do you blush like that every time you're around someone?"

"N-no. Why would you ask that silly question?"

Anju smiles as she leans closer to Maki's face. "I think it's cute how you blush like that~."

"E-eh!?" Maki gasps as she backs away a few inches.

"It's true," Anju says as she takes a few strands of Maki's hair. "I also think your hair is cute, too." She takes a whiff. "Ah~! Smells nice, too~!"

It is then that Maki is ready to snap. She shoves the A-Rise member away and stands up, panting heavily.

"Wh-what is wrong with you!?" Maki shouts. "I-I can't believe you would behave like that after I let you in my house! You say those things just to get closer to me, is that it!? I . . . I . . ." Small tears fall down from the redhead's eyes as she yells, "I'M JUST NOT CUTE AT ALL!" With that, she runs off to her room and shuts the door with Anju staring worriedly at where Maki ran.

"Is everything alright?" Maki's mother asks as she comes in the living room. "I heard shouting and- Oh!" She notices the A-Rise member standing there. "Hello, there. I didn't expect Maki to invite you here. What's your name?"

"My name is Anju Yuuki," the auburn haired girl "And I'm part of A-Rise, plus a student at UTX Academy."

"Oh, I've heard of you," Maki's mother says. "Are you girls still performing?"

"Yes," Anju replies as she looks at the door that Maki just walked out of. "Miss Nishikino, I don't understand. All I was doing was giving her compliments on how cute she was and she just lashed out at me. Maybe I was going a bit too far on my part."

"Maybe so," Maki's mother says as she walks over and puts her hand on the A-Rise member's shoulder. "Maki just wouldn't admit her true feelings, that's how she is around most people. I'm disappointed in Maki's behavior towards you after she had invited you over for the first time, however, you may be the blame as well, right?"

Anju nods. "I may have . . . really gone too far with Maki-chan. I was just . . . so admired by her that I got carried away." She lowers her head in shame while smiling sadly. "I'm a weird person, am I?"

"Maybe a little," Maki's mother says. "But it would make things better if my daughter heard all of that from you. You two need to make up since Maki invited you to our house for the first time."

Anju nods again as Maki's mother leads her to the redhead's room and knocks on the door.

"Maki?" she says. "Yuuki-san wants to see you."

There is a minute of silence until they hear Maki from the other side of the door.

"Let her in," Maki says.

Anju opens the door as she thanks Maki's mother and she enter's the redhead's room and looks around. Most of the room is painted pink and Maki is lying on a huge white bed. Maki sits up and gestures the A-Rise member to come sit next to her. Anju thanks her and sits next to the redhead and both are silent for at least a few minutes while looking down at the floor.

"Maki-chan," Anju says, breaking the silence. "I just want to apologize for my behavior. I might have gone too far on you when I said you were cute. I didn't think about your feelings until you shouted at me. That made me realize my mistake."

"I'm also sorry for shouting at you," Maki says. "I mean, I might have overreacted to your behavior and just lashed out at you like that. I didn't mean to do that at all, after I invited you, an A-Rise member, to my home. It was just . . . I didn't know what to say. So . . . I'm sorry, Anju-san."

It is then that she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Anju smiles as she closes her eyes.

"I forgive you, Maki-chan," she says, softly. "We're both idiots, you know? Maybe it's just because we aren't used to each other yet. After all, I was the one who asked you if I could come over."

Maki nods as she returns the hug. "Yes. That's true. And I forgive you for your behavior."

"Thanks, Maki-chan."

The two pull away as Maki blushes a bit, but turns away to hide it. After about a few minutes, the red-head decides to break the silence.

"S-so . . . you think I'm cute after all?" Maki asks.

"Mm-hmm!" Anju says smiling.

"Wh-what do you like about me that's . . . cute?"

Anju twirls her hair as she thinks for a minute. "Hmm . . . well, pretty much everything's cute about you. Your hair, slender body, how you blush in front of me, and how you and the rest of Muse perform. That's what's cute about you."

"Oh . . ." Maki had no idea that she had so many good qualities about herself.

"But most of all . . ." Anju leans in, touches Maki's shoulders with both of her hands, and kisses her forehead. "When you look out for others and not wanting to admit your true feelings. That's what's most cute about you. You're a good person, Maki-chan. Never forget that."

Small tears appear on the redhead's eyes, but decides to shake them off as she smiles. "Thanks, Anju-san."

Both of them give each other one last hug and Anju looks at her watch.

"Ah, it's time for me to go," she says as she heads for the door. "Do you mind if you walk with me to your front door?"

"Not at all," Maki says.

Anju follows the redhead to the front door and opens the door for her.

"Thanks for inviting me," Anju says. "It was a lot of fun spending time with a member of Muse like you."

"No problem," Maki says.

With that, Maki waves the A-Rise member farewell and closes the door. The redhead turns her back against the door and smiles.

"You know?" she says to herself. "Anju-san might not be bad herself. She's pretty cute as well."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! Maybe this story sort of sucked towards the middle, but this is my first time doing this. And I just checked and there is very few Maki x Anju fanfics around, so few! Guess I'm not the only one who's making this. But please! Tell me what you think about this!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
